


Nightmare

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, mostly domestic fluff, vague mentions of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru’s pregnancy turned out to be an absolute nightmare for Hajime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Their relationship was easy, always had been easy, even when they were unsure of themselves and their feelings for each other. Tooru hadn’t presented early on like him, it wasn’t until years after when he finally did—years spent thinking his childhood friend would forever stay as a beta; years of wondering why sometimes when they were together, Tooru’s scent would drive him absolutely _mad._ Too many nights of sharing the same bed and him waking up before the other, face nuzzled into his neck, sweat glands secreting that intoxicating scent that reminded Hajime of the vanilla tea Tooru like to drink so much, with half a thing of honey dumped in.

It was confusing for a while, why he’d become downright predatory at any unfamiliar alpha within a five foot radius of his friend, why he constantly leaned over anytime they were close and unconsciously rubbing their necks together, covering the other in his alpha pheromones.  

Tooru never seemed to mind, always titling his head so that Hajime could have more access to his neck, even doing it back to him sometimes which Hajime found strange, but never question it. He was used to him stealing his hoodies and shirts, he’d even go grab his pillow off his bed sometimes when they were lazing around in his living room.

It wasn’t weird, it was just them and neither of them ever questioned it.

Then Tooru presented in their first-year of high school.

And everything else after that made sense.

Hajime’s pretty sure he’d been subconsciously marking Tooru even before the other presented. There’s just something with the way Tooru’s smell compares to others—how other betas and omegas smelt great, but not in the wonderfully captivating way that his mate’s scent did.

And it grew even greater when they finally conceived a child.

He had known something was off when there was a difference in his mate’s smell, the sugary sweet scent that always seems to surround his lover slowly shifting into one that was just as sweet, but almost in a softer way.

It wasn’t that coy smell that made something stir deep within the pit of his stomach, twisting around and making him feel almost out of control—instincts trying to take over, filling his head with a flurry of thoughts, of wanting to mate, to knot, shove his fat cock deep into his omega’s tight hole, filling him up until he was absolutely sure his mate would swell with his pups.

(Hajime was better than that though, keeping his thoughts in check and hands to himself, lying with his mate only when it was consensual between the both of them. He wasn’t raised to be some kind of savage and he’d never do anything that could possible harm or scare his mate.)

He remembers the morning well, Tooru’s scent washing over him in waves, making him feel warm and comfortable, like everything had suddenly become right in the world.

He didn’t understand the change at first, didn’t know right away that their lives were about to vastly change in a matter of months—their next door neighbor was the one who caught it, an omega with five children and a beta husband, when they left the house together that morning, on their way to treat themselves at their favorite breakfast diner.

She was struggling with a box, her kids running circles around her while she tried and unlock the front door to their home and before Hajime could even offer to help, Tooru was leaning forward, telling her he’d hold it for her.

She looked so relieved at the offer, but after taking one whiff of him, she pulled the box far from his reach, eyeing him with a soft expression. “Honey, you should know better than to try to carry heavy things when you’re pregnant.”

Tooru balked at that, staring at the omega disbelievingly. “But I’m not…?”

He cut himself off turning slightly so that he could meet Hajime’s gaze.

The realization hit Hajime like a swift kick to the gut. He roamed his eyes over his mate like he was seeing him for the first time, watching as Tooru titled his head down, resting his hand over his stomach, eyes wide and face a mixture of surprise and what seemed like excitement.

It was probably the happiest he’s ever been, realizing he was going to become a father, realizing they were both going to become parents, and watching as his mate slowly realize the same. Tooru looked up at him with an expression of pure happiness, tears streaming down both cheeks and smile bright enough to light up the sun.

“We’re having a baby…” He whispered.

And Hajime smiled.

–

Tooru’s pregnancy turned out to be an absolute nightmare for him.

Not the pregnancy itself—Tooru was in perfect health. The doctor commended him every time they went for his check-ups, complimenting him and telling them that their child was growing incredibly well.

It showed on Tooru too, how he practically glowed each day that past, growing heavier with their child and looking absolutely stunning  with his wider hips and rounder stomach. He carried the new weight well, body softening to allow for a more even gain, filling out his backside and chest, the pecs swelling hefty with milk, large enough to fit full in the palm of his alpha’s hands. His stomach grew even more massive with every month, like an over filled balloon stuck to his tall frame. Towards the middle of his second trimester, he was starting to look almost full-term and after several sonograms, their doctor insisted that they were only having one big, healthy pup and his large size was probably do to the babies size, Tooru’s added weight, and possibly some water retention. It probably didn’t help either that Tooru was practically a twig beforehand, tall and lanky with a fitness gained through sport.

Tooru was beautiful pregnant and it wasn’t even his attitude that made the whole experience nightmare-ish for the alpha. (Tooru’s personality couldn’t get much worse, honestly.)

It was his own instincts.

If he thought that he was ridiculously protective over his mate before, having Tooru carrying his child now made him an animal. He’d noticed himself many times glaring at anyone who stood close to his mate, having to bite his tongue to keep from growling at those who liked to feel and listen to Tooru’s tummy. He even caught himself doing it at some of their close friends, not to mention the one time he almost ripped Ushijima’s arm off for placing a hand on Tooru’s shoulder when he was trying to get his attention.

Every fiber in his being told him to keep Tooru home and safe with him, away from all of these touchy people. But realistically he knew that he was just being over bearing and that it would calm down eventually.

He’s never been more wrong in his life.

With every month that went by, everything seemed to worsen by a tenfold, to the point that he was afraid to invite anyone over least he bite their head off the minute they spoke to his mate. He started having to scent him constantly just to remind himself that Tooru and their baby were safe. He spent a lot of time after work holding his omega, rubbing their necks together and licking over his bond mark just so he could calm the jittery feeling he got while being away from his lover.

He’d asked his Mom about it once, trying to see if it was normal alpha behavior and was comforted in the fact that his actions were tamed in comparison to what she had to deal with from his father while pregnant with him. She told him that it was probably due to his genetics, being a 5th generation alpha possibly worsened his instinctual nature.

Tooru didn’t seem really bothered by it either, he accepted Hajime’s extensive scenting and marking with open arms.

_“Iwa-chan’s such a good alpha.”_ He’s said it to him many times, usually when Hajime held him in his lap, licking across his neck and rubbing over his heavy belly, pressing kisses to Tooru’s temple whenever he felt their pup stir.

Sometimes he felt like the omega was taking care of him instead, when it was him who was supposed to be helping Tooru when he got too large to do certain things on his own.

That was another thing that made this all terrifying—

Being pregnant did not stop Tooru from doing what he wanted.

His mate wasn’t one to sit around and let himself be taken care of. He _hated_ letting himself act like the stereotypical omega society liked to play up and that fact didn’t change even after they had discovered their child. Hajime always came home to Tooru moving around doing _something_ —they’d gotten into it numerous times over the omega trying to do things that weren’t healthy for him and the baby. Tooru was stubborn, even when he looked ready to pop; he still stayed up late working on lesson plans for his next lecture and coached little kids in volleyball when he wasn’t teaching at the university. He liked to be the one to cook dinner for his mate and a lot of times he’d try and bake something too because he could not physically handle relaxing on the couch for more than five minutes. Keeping him from cleaning was another issue in itself; Tooru was an absolute clean freak and just couldn’t fathom the idea of a mess.

They had one of their biggest fights in their relationship over all of it, a time he doesn’t really like to think about with how badly it ended. They finally came to a mutual agreement though after it, with  Tooru promising to stop doing so much—he’d quit coaching until after his pregnancy and let Hajime help him dinner sometimes on the days he didn’t work late in the office. They’d also share in the cleaning duties (even when Tooru insisted Hajime wasn’t doing it right). Hajime also relented over his sleeping habits, understanding that Tooru did have a job to keep.

It still scared him though, with Tooru being as big and as accident prone as he was—Hajime can’t count the amount of times his heart had dropped out of existence while watching his mate fly through the room, tripping and crashing into things because he liked to give his alpha several heart attacks all at once.

Tooru being pregnant would be the death of him.

But it was also one of the most incredible experiences in his life.

Cuddling up into bed every night, tightening his arms around Tooru’s waist, running hands over the swell of his stomach, feeling their pup move under his fingertips—Tooru had told him once that their baby really got moving when Hajime was speaking sometimes, especially if they sat in silence.

He loved taking Tooru’s photo every month (it had been the omega’s idea to record the size of his belly), watching his mate squeeze back into an outfit that didn’t have any hope of fitting him anymore, and seeing how much he’d changed in a few short weeks.

He’s seen Tooru be plenty happy before, but there was just something about being with child that made his smile a little bigger and laughter ring louder. They spent countless hours decorating the nursery together and baby proofing their apartment. Hajime was even able to successfully plan a baby shower behind the other’s back, surprising him when he least expected it and bringing him to happy tears.

All of it together was a different experience for sure.  

It was new to both of them, terrifying in many ways, something neither of them had planned for or really new anything about. They made mistakes, they fought a little, and they weren’t always certain they were doing the right thing…

But they were together in this.

As much as Tooru’s pregnancy scared him, as much as he thought that he’d lose his sanity any day now, the days he spent by his omega’s side were some of the happiest he’d ever had in his life. Tooru completed him in so many ways and he had no words for how incredible sharing this experience with him was.

Tooru being pregnant could be an absolute nightmare sometimes, but he loved nothing more than sharing this dream with him.


End file.
